A vehicle lift is a device used to lift one or more wheels of a vehicle off the ground. Vehicle lifts come in many different sizes, shapes and forms. Vehicle lifts may be used for many different reasons, such as, parking, maintenance, storage, cleaning, display, etc. Vehicle lifts may be used to lift many types of vehicles and are especially suitable for lifting small vehicles like a motorcycle.
A motorcycle is a two-wheeled motorized vehicle. In order to park a motorcycle, for storage, maintenance, cleaning, etc., a device for holding the motorcycle upright is required. Most motorcycles are equipped with a kickstand. A kickstand is a spring loaded bar mounted under the motorcycle for holding the motorcycle upright. However, kickstands do not provide a great deal of stability and may not be useful when repairing, cleaning or even storing the motorcycle. Thus, a device is needed for holding a motorcycle upright that is stable.
In some situations it may be desirable to lift the rear and/or front wheel of the motorcycle off the ground. For example, the rear or front may be lifted off the ground for engine repair and testing. A motorcycle kickstand will not lift the rear or front of the motorcycle off the ground. Thus, there is a need for a device for lifting the rear or front of a motorcycle off the ground.
A dirt bike, or a ‘trail bike’, is a lightweight motorcycle designed for use on rough surfaces, such as dirt roads or trails. Dirt bikes may not be equipped with a kickstand for safety concerns. For example, the kickstand could become dislodged from its horizontal position from impact forces (or from some object on the ground) causing injury to the rider and/or the bike. Thus, there is a need for a device for holding a dirt bike upright.
A popular use for dirt bike riders is to compete in dirt bike races. Competitive dirt bike riding requires constant changing and tweaking of a dirt bike engine in short periods of time. In order to change or tweak a dirt bike engine, it is usually necessary to raise the rear and/or front wheel of the motorcycle quickly. A common practice for parking dirt bikes, or for lifting the rear or front of the dirt bike, is to use a crate or box. Using a crate or box requires the rider to lift the dirt bike up off the ground and quickly place the frame of the dirt bike onto the crate. The action of lifting the dirt bike onto the crate requires a great deal of strength and skill. Thus, there is a need for an easy to use device for lifting the rear or front of a dirt bike.
Competitive dirt bike riders are constantly on the road and changing venues. Thus, there is also a need for a light weight and portable device for holding a dirt bike upright stably and lifting the rear and/or front of the dirt bike.
The instant invention is designed to address all of these problems.